He's look like a girl
by Seiran 03
Summary: Momoi yang suka sama Kuroko ingin pergi bersama gaimana jadinya kalau Momoi nantinya pergi ke toko baju perempuan dan menyuruhh kuroko memakai pakaian wanita?
1. Chapter 1

**SEBELUM MEMBACA PARA PEMIRSA DITEGASKAN UNTUK MEMBAWA GOLOK(?) DI TANGANNYA KARNA KEMUNGUKINAN ADA YANG TYPO DISINI DAN CERITA YANG KURANG MASUK AKAL DAN BERKENAN DI HATI. DAN JUGA, INGAT! INI HASIL KARYA EWBIE JADI…. DIMAKLUMILAH ._. **

**-SELAMAT MENIKMATI-**

"Tetsu kun!Ayo pergi belanja bersama!". Momoi dengan sangat semangat mengajak Tetsuya Kuroko untuk keluar bersamanya. Tetapi Kuroko dengan gampangnya menolak **(Author: Kuroko! Elo nggak sadis napa sih (/QAQ)/ Kuroko : Seiran-san, bukankah kau yang membuat fanfic ini? Author : oh iya betul juga -o-)/….. BACK TO STORY)** "tidak bisa, Momoi san, saya nggak bisa pergi"."HEEEEH?! Kenapa?!", kata Momoi sambil menggerutu **(Author : ngapain lo ngajak-ngajak pacar gw. Momoi : Eh, ini di kan di dunia fiksi, masa orang dunia nyata mau mempacarin dunia fiksi?. Author : JLEB!(suara hati yang tertusuk-tusuk panah tajam) *mojok di sudut tembok sambil ngebunuh semut*… okay back to story)**." Karna sebentar lagi ada latihan", kata Kuroko menolak. "HEEEEE? Kan Cuma sebentar!Ayo dong!", kata Momoi sambil berubah jadi alay(?) **(#ditampar Momoi pake panci(?))**. Tidaak bisa, kan kau bisa mengajak Aomine kun untuk pergi bersamamku?", kata Kuroko menolak. "Aomone tadi menolak! Katanya dia ada duel sama Kagami!", kata Momoi memaksa. Karna nggak ada kata-kata lain yang bisa diucapkan Kuroko, Kuroko pun menyetujui Momoi untuk pergi belanja bersamanya **(Author: I know that feel bro *menepuk pundak Kuroko*. Kuroko : Seiran san, lebih baik kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik Author: … baik….Kuroko jahat…BACK TO STORY)** . "Yay!", kata Momoi sambil bersorak-sorak gembira. Jadi, mereka pun pergi berbelanja bersama. "Jadi, kita mau pergi kemana, Momoi san?", kata Kuroko. "Pergi ke Departement Store!", kata Momoi semangat. Mereka pun pergi ke Departement Store. Tetapi, setelah sampai ke Departement Store, Kuroko menjadi ingin pulang** (Author: mau tau? KEPO BANGET SIH #digebukin pembaca. Okelah, nanti chapter selanjutnya akan dikasih tau! Ditunggu y?! Kalau yang nggak tunggu nanti biar mati penasaran sana #diinjek pembaca. Ya, salam perpisahan! JANGAN LUPA REVIEW! TANPA 3 REVIEW NGGAK AKAN DILANJUTIN LHO #dimasukin rumah sakit jiwa)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yah, dengan ini, saya lanjutkan fanficku! Sorry banget y karna baru sadar kalau gw dikit banget kasih cerita di capther 2 ._.) Jadi! Nggak usah ada review dulu! Sekarng, Silahkan baca chapter 2nya! Dan ingat! Maafkanlah saya kalau ada "sesuatu" yang nggak berkenan dihati dan salah ketik, dll**

"….Momoi san, kenapa kamu mengajakku ke sini?", kata Kuroko. "Eh?Tidak bisa liat y? untuk membeli baju!", kata Momoi semangat. " Yang kumaksud….. Kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk ikut bersamamu di tempat pakaian wanita?", Tanya Kuroko

**( Me: Momoi ternyata sadist! Kuroko: Seiran san, sudah kubilang untuk cepat melanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Me: oh hai hai~)**

"Tentu saja kan? Untuk membuatmu berpakaian w-a-n-i-t-a~!", kata Momoi sambil tersenyum licik

**(Me: ehem. Sedkit pengertian… Disini Momoi suka ngeliat cwo crossdressing gitu)**

. Mendengar kata itu, Kuroko menjadi terkejut dan sweatdrops juga nggak bisa berkata-kata

**(Me: Momoi, kau sadis! Momoi: kamu kan juga ngeliat laki-laki shota crossdressing? Me; hmm…..betul juga. Kuroko : Seiran san… kembali kerja. Me: oh hai hai (owo"))**

Sedangkan Momoi dengan senang memilih-milih untuk Kuroko pakai. Seakan Kuroko ingin menolak, Momoi pura-pura menangis dan semua orang disana , Kuroko nggak mempunyai jalan lain selain menghadapi kenyataan bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan berpakaian wanita.

**(Me:Tanganku udah capek ._. Momoi: Oy! Lanjutin! Me: chill down bro.. Have a snicker (/._.)/ Momoi : hmmm... okelah... Me: Better? Momoi : No *masang muka serem* sekarang lanjutkan. Me: E-eh? Kukoko: Seiran san, dimohon untuk dilannjutkan, nanti pembacanya keburu kabur. Me:oh gitu y 0w0)... okelah)**

"Aha! baju ini keliatannya bagus!". Momoi mengambil gaun one piece yang bewarna biru muda disertai pita yang berada di tengah perut gaun itu, yang Kuroko sama sekali nggak tertarik dengan gaun Kuroko juga sudah nggak bisa menolak. Jadi dengan terpaksa scara nggak langsung, Kuroko harus memakai gaun itu

"...Kali ini saja ok?". Kuroko menghela napas lalu pergi keruang ganti

setelah 4 menit, ada perempuan cantik bergaun one piece dan warnanya biru menabrak Momoi.

"Hei!Perhatikan langkahmu!"

Tetapi prempuan itu tidak menjawab. Perempuan itu terdiam dengan muka merah padam

"Mungkinkah dia demam...?", kata Momoi kepada dirinya senndiri

"Hei, kau nggak apa-apa?"

"..."

"Eeeto, siapa namamu?"

"..."

"Apa kamu kecapekan?"

"..."

"Kamu demam?"

"..."

"(Ini anak... punya mulut nggak sih?dia kenapa sih nggak menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanku!)"

"Aku..."

"eh?(akhirrnya dia bicara!)"

"...(nggak menjawab lagi)"

"(INI ORANG MAU DITABOK ATAU APA?!)"

"Aku K-Kuroko..."

"eh? EEEEHHHH? Tetsu kun kenapa kau sangat imut memakai pakaian ini?!"

"Ng-nggak tau... sekarang boleh kupakai bajuku s-sekarang?"

"Plis tetsu kun! Pakai ini baju sebentar lagi, Okay?!"

"E-eh, buat apa?"

**Me: Kuroko! Pakai pakaian itu(Ikut-ikutan fangirl) Kuroko: E-eh? kenapa?  
>Momoi: tentu saja karna kau sangat imut pakai itu, Tetsu kun!<br>Me: Kalau kau nggak pakai, nanti sy bunuh diri lho  
>Kuroko: silahkan bunuh diri sana, Seiran san<br>Me: JAHAT!  
>Momoi: pliss! Kuroko pakai itu untuk lebih lama lagi!<br>Me: nanti gw tiba-tiba alay lho  
>Kuroko: ... baiklah...<br>Me&Momoi: Hore!  
>~SKIP TIME~<strong>

Jadi, akhirnya Momoi membelikan baju itu untuk Kuroko dan Kuroko dengan depresi(?) setuju untuk memakai gaun one piece itu lebih lama lagi

"Hei!Bagaimana kalau kita ke Starbucks(Promosi dolo#plak) disana?". Momoi dengan sangat ceria menarik Kuroko ke Starbucks(?)

"Baiklah..."

Setelah mereka mendapatkan tempat duduk, Momoi pergi membeli kopi, sedangkan Kuroko tinggal di tempat duduk sambil depresi

Setelah Momoi membeli kopi, malapetaka terjadi! (Bukan malapetaka besar kok ._.). Momoi kesandung sesuatu dan Momoi pun terjatuh. Dan yang lebih parah, baju Kuroko(yang bukan gaun) terkena tumpahan kopi yang Momoi lempar(?) karna terjatuh. Itu membuat Kuroko tambah depresi lagi dan lagi sedangkan Momoi sweatdrops.

"(GAWAT! Kuroko mungkin sangat marah!) K-Kuroko, ma-maaf..."

Kuroko tidak menjawab. Itu membuat tempat duduk itu sangat sunyi

"M-MAAF!", kata Momoi pemecah kesunyian

"... bolehkah saya pulang sekarang? Saya harus latihan sekarang...". Kuroko langsung pergi meninggalkan Momoi langsung

"T-Tunggu!". Kata-kata Momoi nggak tersampaikan karna Kuroko sudah jauh dari tempat duduk itu

"(GAWAT!DIA BENAR-BENAR MARAH!?)"

Momoi dengan full speed(?) mengejr , tiba-tiba Kuroko berhenti ditengah jalan. Momoi pun mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menghampiri Kuroko.

"Tetsu kun!"

"..."

Kenapa kau nggak menjawab? apa kau marah?"

Kuroko nggak menjawab apapun pertanyaan Momoi. Dia hanya terpau melihat yang ada didepannya

"Tetsu kun? lihat apa?"

"..."

Jadi, momoi juga meliat kearah yang Kuroko lihat. dan dia juga membbatu melihhat itu

**Selesai chapter 2! Jangan lupa, kali ini harus review lho! kalau nggak nga akan dilanjutin. Pasti penasaran kan, apa yang mereka lihat?  
>Kuroko: ... kita melihat a...<br>Me: husss! jangan kasih spoiler!  
>Momoi: para pembaca, mohon dikasih review y?!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai! Chapter 3! Maafkan saya tapi, ini chapter terakhir D': karna nggak puny ide lagi…. Itu pun mungkin agak pendek :/ jadi, mohon dimaafkan dan saya sangat ingin berterima kasih pada semua orang yang membaca fanfic ini dengan setia sampai chapter terakhir! Bangga banget nih :') fanfic pertamaku sudah diminati oleh berberapa orang XD dan Special Thanks juga buat ****Mizuno Yozora**** yang telah memberikanku kritikkan yang berguna buat fanfic ini ^o^)/ Tenang aja, sy akan buat fanfic baru dan kalau bisa sy akan buat "crossover". Jadi mohon dukungannya y?!**

**Cerita Dimulai!**

"Bagaimana ini…. BAGAIMANA INI?!". Momoi yang membatu berkata dalam dirinya sendiri bahwa bahaya sedang melanda mereka. Ternyata…. Didepan mereka ada Akashi! Mantan kapten mereka yang dikenal amat sadis degan gunting keramat(?)nya itu!

"Momoi…."

'Y-Ya?a-ada apa?!(Gawat pasti nanti disiksa pakai gunting sakti(?)nya itu)"

Sekarang, Momoi hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaan Akashi dengan kaku dan gugup serta sweatdrops. Tetapi tiba-tiba Momoi kaget dengan pertanyaan Akashi. **(Mau tau? Stay stuned(?) #dibantai Akashi)**

"S-siapa perempuan ini?". Akashi dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah menunjuk Kuroko yang masih terdiam karna syok berat

"E-e di-dia itu T-Tets…Eh? Perempuan?(Tunggu dulu…. Akashi masih ngira Tetsu kun itu perempuan? Memang sih saya juga dulu ngira dia perempuan waktu itu (FLASHBACK CHAPTER 2) tetapi Akashi kan paling akrab dengan Tetsu kun?! Dan apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dia blushing oy?!)". Momo yang tadinya gugup hanya bisa meongo dengan tindakan Akashi yang terkenal sadis yang tiba- tiba blushing

"Tets?Namanya Tets?". Akashi hanya bisa bingung karna nama yang dibilang Momoi kurang jelas dan aneh

"Ah! Namanya Tets…. Er….. Tetsuro! D-dia teman baruku, hahaha….haha….ha…". Momoi yang pura-pura ketawa terhenti karna keadaan tiba-tiba menjai sunyi. Dan momoi hanya bisa sweatdrop karna takut kalau Akashi nggak mempercayainya.

'Gawat! Kalau Akashi tau kalau dia itu Tetsu kun, au pasti dibantai bersama rekannya yaitu gunting keramat(?)nya itu! Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Tetsuro…. Nama yang bagus…."

"E-Eto…. Ka-kami sedang sibuk, jadi nanti kita akan bicara lagi y?! byeeeeee!". Momoi dengan gesit langsung mengambil tangan Kuroko dan lari kabur dengan kecepatan full speed (kira-kira 3km/jam lah(?)) dengan meninggalkan Akashi sendirian disana.

Setelah berhasil kabur(?), Momoi menghela napas yang panjang

"Fuwa… berhasil kabur….. nanti saya akan alasan kalau Tetsuro sudah pulang ke Jakarta(?) saja deh kalau dia mau menemui kau lagi yang sedang crossdressing,nee, Tetsu kun~?"

"…"

Kuroko masih tetap nggak menjawab

"T-Tetsu kun, kau masih marah?"

"…(nggak ada jawaban)…"

"Tetsu kun?"

"…"

"TETSU KUN! MAAFKAN SAYA!"

Momoi dengan sangat gugup merengek minta maaf sama Kuroko.

"….. Ya sudah…. Kumaafkan kau kali ini Momoi san. Tapi jangan ulangi lagi kejadian ini…."

Kuroko memukul kepala Momoi dengan lembut.

"Tetsu kun…."

Momoi terharu dengan Kuroko yang perkasa(?) itu

"Tetapi….."

Kuroko mulai lagi membicarakan sesuatu

"? Ada apa Tetsu kun?"

"Kalau kau ingin menyuruh Kise kun, Aomine kun, Midorima kun, Kagami kun, dan Akashi kun untuk crossdresing, pastikan untuk kirimkan saya fotonya"

Kuroko langsung mengasih tanda jempol kepada Momoi. Sedangkan Momoi yang terdiam karna kaget langsung tersenyum.

"Oke!serahkan padaku! Tapi sy nggak akan sanggup kalau seijuro kun!"

"Kalau begitu, sekarang aku harus pergi karna harus latihan"

Kuroko dengan sopan memegang kepala Momoi seolah-olah sebagai tanda sampai jumpa lalu meninggalkan Momoi. Dan Momoi Cuma bisa terpaku dan berkata sambil blushing:

"Dia terlihat seperti perempuan sebenarnya…nggak ada yang akan tau kalau dia laki-laki kalau dia nggak bilang" sambil memegang kepala yag dipegang Kuroko dengan kedua tangannya

**HAI! Sekarang chapter terakhir berakhir! Tapi jangan khawatir! Karna selagi menulis chapter ini, saya mendapatkan ide yang bagus untuk buat fanfic baru! Jadi, saya berencana untuk membuat fanfic baru! Tetapi bukan di Kuroko No Basuke lagi! Melainkan di Kagerou days! Judulnya sudah ditentukan, dan bagi yang tidak tau kagerou days, silahkan Tanya pada om gugel(?) apa itu! Sekali lagi terima kasih karna sudah setia membaca 0w0)/ **

**Special thanks juga yang sudah memberikan kritikkan yang berguna dan tidak menggunakan kata-kata yang tidak sopan! **

**Special thanks again to:**

**Allys**

**Hoshinokaze**

**Mizuno Yozora**

** (Ini orang dukun!bisa tau apa yg kurpikirkan!)**

**Specially to the one who read this**

**Sebenarnya mau buatin adengan Akakuro, tapi nggak ad aide :/**

**Sudah y, BYE EVERYONE!  
>MAAF KARNA SY USEK<br>MAAF KARNA SY GAJE  
>MAAF KARNA SY CURI AYAM DI KULKAS!<br>#oke abaikan yang terakhir ._.**


End file.
